Tale of the Dragon Sword
by KKLSBones
Summary: "Hey, journal, my name is CJ. I'm an aver-pfft, no. What's average about a girl who goes around slicing up monsters with a sword that's been passed down through the generations to the children with green eyes? Nothing. ( more inside ) I'm a Hero. And Heroes are meant to be perfect, strong, witty, and have no weaknesses whatsoever. Like me."-Clarence Jones the Perfect Hero
1. Introducing Clarence

**WELP, I kind of... permanently put my other story on hiatus... I think. But oh well, anyways I love RC:9GN and there... really aren't that many GOOD OC stories for it. It's like they all just copy and pasted all of the stories and just used different names. Now, lemme ask you THIS! Does the character HAVE to be a Ninja? No, she does not? Does she NEED magic powers. Nope. And why does everyone deem it necessary for the Sorcerer to have a KID? First of all, that's been done, so so so many times to the point where I just want to shut off the computer and walk away forever. I have seen so many about 'another ninja that happens to be a girl and they automatically become the BESTEST of friends with Randy AND Howard on the spot (DESPITE the fact that Howard will be a bit iffy about the whole concept of having a female friend around so much and his overall personality) and basically just blurt out that they're the ninja and she and Randy start going out and bla bla bla' FIRST of all a female ninja is NOT called a Ninjette, it's called a kunoichi. OH OH OH, ANNNNND and APPARENTLY smoke bombs can actually TELEPORT you to places and I'm just, 'No, NO. Smoke bombs are little capsules used to distract and evade a particular group of people. Upon impact the capsule breaks open and fills the room with smoke. The smoke CONCEALS the user, it does not in ANY way, shape, or form TRANSPORT them to another place MILES away. The smoke is used by the user to get around without being seen.'**

**...**

**Well, anyways I present to you Clarence Jones the Dragoness!**

* * *

_Summary: _

_"Hello, whoever might be reading this, my name is Clarence Jones. I'm an average-aw, who am I kidding? What's average about a girl who goes around slicing up monsters with a mystical sword that's been passed down from generation to generation to the children with green eyes? Nothing, that's what. Absolutely. Nothing. But hey, it's not like I'm complaining, people love the Dragoness-that's me, by the way. You know, that awesome chick with the sword that can easily take down twenty giant lizard men by herself? Yep. I'm her. I'm a Hero. And Heroes are meant to be perfect, strong, witty, and have absolutely no weaknesses whatsoever. Like me. See you later, Dragoness out!"-Clarence Jones the Perfect Hero_

* * *

A can was kicked across the sidewalk in annoyance. The aluminum recyclable crumpled in on itself as a white and green sneaker fell down upon it, turning to the side once before kicking it once again-this time hitting a bright red stop sign and rebounding off to smack its assaulter in the face. As the teen let out a yowl of pain the can fell to the concrete and rolled for a few inches before coming to a stop directly in front of the green hooded figure. It almost appeared that the can was mocking the teen-which is impossible, might I add, seeing as inanimate objects can't exactly hold grudges. **(Except trees, they will mess you up even AFTER you chop them down. That paper cut you just got from that book a few moments ago, it's their REVENGE.)**

(- )In a sudden moment of rage the figure yanked the can off the ground and slammed it into the garbage can beside them. "Get recycled!" The voice was high-pitched, indicating that the figure was in fact a girl. Although her choice of a baggy green hoodie and torn black jeans for clothing hid that fact. And her name didn't exactly help either. Clarence Jones, seriously. Who names their daughter 'Clarence'? She sighed, reaching a pale hand up to run it through her short brown locks, knocking the hood off in the process. The girl had an oval-shaped face, her chin coming down in a small point. Her eyes were now narrowed and were a peculiar shade of green. A small barely noticeable scar went across the bridge of her nose-which had appeared to have been broken some time years before.

(- )All in all... she looked like a boy. And it didn't help the fact that all of her clothes came from her older brothers. And she had five of them: the oldest was Derek who worked down at the mall, Mathew the self-proclaimed "ladies' man" who was in his senior year, Joe the silent of the five and a junior, and the twins John and Jake the trouble makers, they were sophomores. It was going to be absolute torture going to school with them. Well, at least she wouldn't have any classes with any of them, seeing that she was a freshman after all. Then again, being a freshman presented a whole new set of problems to deal with. She was new, so she didn't have many friends in town. And well, bullies tended to pick on freshmen a lot-especially if they were new. Besides, it wasn't like she could just whip out her fighting skills and teach them a lesson-that would just cause them to be suspicious, besides that wouldn't be fair she DID have a lifetime of Martial Arts training under her belt. And the last time she** did** and I quote "teach them a lesson" it didn't end well, and by that I mean the guy ended up in the ER and the parents threatened to sue unless she was removed from the school. That whole scene was kind of why she was here, really.

(- )But that wasn't why she was so ticked. Oh no, not even close. CJ didn't CARE about switching schools, what friends were going to miss her anyways? Nope, in fact she liked the idea about spreading her story. You see, there's this old family 'legend' in the Jones family which states, 'the first child born with green eyes will be entrusted with the Ancient Sword of the Dragon' and bla bla bla bla bla a bunch of other old timey sounding stuff that made absolutely no sense to her nor will they ever. She huffed and hiked her bag higher onto her shoulder. She had thought that it was just a load of bull, that it was stupid. Complete nonsense, that's what it was. A stupid old tale to make sense of something that had already been proved by something called 'genetics'.

(- )But nooooooooo, apparently she was next in line to become the Dragon (Dragoness in her case)-or the so-called "protector of the innocent". She didn't believe it at first... not until the sword had begun to talk that is. It talked to her through her mind and would constantly make her jump whenever there was danger afoot. The strange one-sided conversations that she would appear to have in public often drove possible friends away from her, so it was only natural that she was deemed the odd one wherever she went. But she didn't care, nope, she rather enjoyed the idea of becoming a Hero and spent days upon days reading all of the comics that she could. But this was only when she wasn't training, which wasn't often, she hardly ever gave herself a break-meaning never. She had to resort to reading at night after her training sessions. And maybe, just maybe, she wanted a little break from it all. Just a few minutes, that's all she's asking. Just enough time for her to FINALLY finish that _Fire Man: the Man of Flames_ comic. **(... I THINK, I made that up...)**

(- )What she wanted... was to just... be normal. Even for a day. Or well, as normal as anyone could be in this new town of hers. The place was called, what was it-it was on the tip of her tongue. Borrisville? No… it was orris something that she was sure of. Oh, yeah! Norrisville! That's it! The girl's family had moved here a few weeks ago and was finally settled in. The place was a bit odd to begin with. The mall that Derek now works at is filled completely with this McFist stuff… whoever that was, he was probably a wrestler or something. And apparently there had been strange sightings all over the town. Like monsters and green smoke stuff. So the thought of her finally being able to live life as a normal teenage girl was basically cut in half.

(- )Unless… well, she had heard about this 'Ninja' person who appeared at the high school whenever a monster appeared. So, maybe there was a chance that she would be able to kick back for a little while, maybe watch a movie marathon or something.

(- )Again, maybe.

* * *

"Did they really have to give me all this work to make up?" Clarence groaned as she struggled with a giant stack of books in her arms. Algebra, World History, Biology, English-each book was thicker than the last and hence much heavier. It was time for lunch and she had decided that it would be best to just go on to the library and attempt to finish the massive pile of work that her new teachers had given her. "I wasn't even here for any of this." She grumbled as she reached the double doors to the library. Ah, yet another obstacle. As if the bodies pushing around her weren't enough, now she had to open these massive things. Let's see she could either set the books on the ground but that would risk them being kicked over and knocked all over the floor for people to step on. Or, she could try to push it open with her back. Maybe she could grow two more arms, yeah, that would help.

(- )She stopped when a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Do you need some help?" her head turned to see two girls, the one who had spoken had short brown hair held back by a purple head band and green eyes. She wore a ruffled purple shirt and jean shorts that reached down to her knees, brown sandals were worn on her feet and a large-very, very large-backpack rested on her back. The other girl had medium length burgundy looking hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow hoodie and long jeans, black and white converse on her feet.

(- )Clarence nodded and the first girl pushed the door open with ease. She walked through and nodded to her, "I could've gotten it but thanks anyways, uh…"

(- )"Linzy." She supplied her, "The girl in the hoodie now rummaging through my bag is Kass." When this was said the girl raised her hands and took two steps away from the bag, an innocent look on her face.

(- )"I'm… Clarence."

(- )Kass stifled a giggle, "That's a funny name for a girl." She said, covering her mouth with a hand. Clarence stood there for a moment, a small blush coating her cheeks before she replied in a sour voice, "Why thanks, nice to know my name amuses you." She was bit surprised that someone had been able to guess her gender correctly, heck the Principal even thought she was a guy. And many of the other students thought this too, not that she cared really. Okay, maybe a little bit.

(- )"A lot of things amuse her; don't take it personally or anything." Linzy said, casting a glare at the girl in question. "It's true." Kass nodded, "I once stared at a dog for ten minutes watching him chase his tail, and I laughed the whole time." She had a wide smile on her face before jumping up with a sudden burst of energy. "SO!"

(- )From behind a bookshelf the librarian shoved a row of books off to the side and glared at the girl, a finger to her lips as she hissed at her, "Sh!" she replaced the books and Kass took a second to stick out her tongue, causing Linzy to shake her head.

(- )"What a sassy little librarian... Anyways, what's with all the books?" this was said once Clarence set them down on a table and plopped herself down into one of the seats directly in front of the massive pile.

(- )"Make up work." She groaned, getting out a pencil and opening one of the many books.

(- )"Oh… have fun with that!" She said, making her way to the door only to have Linzy pull her back and yank her down into one of the seats in front of Clarence. "Linzy!" she whined.

(- )"You mind if we just hang out with you here and eat?" She asked politely.

(- )"Sure, as long as you don't get any food on my books." She said. "Besides, it's not like I can't let you. This is a free country, after all."

* * *

There was one thing that Clarence hated about being the new student, the introductions. If you were new in a class the teacher made you stand up in the front of the room and state your name and-if you have one of those horrible teachers-a little bit about yourself. Like the fate of the world depended on your class knowing your favorite color or what kind of hobby you were into, or-please forgive me-the color of your underwear. It was absolutely dreadful. Especially when your new classmates are actually paying attention, most of the time they're just dozing off or staring into space. And you can't make anything up to make you sound cooler either; it was like they could tell that you were lying, like their eyes and ears were lie detectors made of warm flesh. But, it's not like she really needed to make anything up, the girl was practically the coolest chick in the classroom the moment she stepped in. Luckily, Clarence had somehow managed to enter her new classes without the teacher noticing, this was probably thanks to her training. Wait no, no it wasn't. Clarence had utterly failed at Stealth so that couldn't be it. Maybe the teachers were all blind.

(- )Yeah, that was it. That had to be it.

(- )But, as soon as she stepped into that Science class a cheery voice sounded off from behind her somewhere near the door to the room-"Why hello there!"

(- )Dangit.

(- )She turned around slowly and met the gray haired head of the woman that was her teacher. But that was not what made her eyes grow wide and her eyebrows shoot up to the top of her forehead, all the while with her mouth slowly forming into a small off to the side 'o'. Nope, it wasn't her over the top enthusiasm or the way her eyes seemed to always be wide open as if she had just drank ten shots of espresso and downed a pound of sugar. No… it was the skeleton she had with her. Now, Clarence knew that everyone had some skeletons in their closet, but she never heard of someone who took theirs with them everywhere they went. And… and she was moving the jaw to make it look like it was talking. She made its voice a few octaves lower than hers and… and… okay; it was just… well, weird. To say the least….

(- )Then again… she had an inactivated sword in her pocket that kept talking to her about the best vantage points in the school and how to make the greatest cup of hot Jasmine tea. And the fact that the voice belonged to the spirit of her great great great great great great great great great great great great granduncle didn't really help.

(- )"And what do we have here, Mr. Driscol?" the teacher chirped before moving the skeleton's jaw.

(- )"Well! It appears we have a new student! What's your name sonny?" it… he… spoke.

(- )"Uh…. Clarence Jones." She said, shuffling away from the skeleton when it got too close for comfort. "I have a thing about personal space… so… could you not shove the plastic skeleton in my face?"

(- )The teacher laughed and a few of the students giggled quietly, trying to contain it but failing. She blinked and her confusion only intensified when Mrs. Driscol-was that it?-said, "Plastic? Jerry, the boy thinks you're made a plastic."

(- )"Well, that would explain my dancing!" the skeleton chirped and Clarence took a long sideways step towards the desks. She spotted Linzy and Kass seated near the back and quickly claimed the seat in front of them before the strange science teacher could do or say anything else that was strange. The girl blinked when she realized that the seat beside her was occupied by a very large black back pack-not just any back pack though, it was Linzy's-she eyed it curiously.

* * *

Later on in the class Clarence felt a slight buzz in her hoodie pocket. It wasn't loud enough to draw any attention but it did cause her to jolt in her seat and glance around the room rapidly. While doing so she spotted a bag in front of her, lying on its side beside the sneakered feet of a… -is that purple… yeah that's purple-purple haired boy. It was opened slightly and she could see that there was a red glow coming from the contents, she shrugged this off, it was probably just his phone or something. It wasn't her business, no; she should really be focusing on why Drago was deciding to be a shoob in the middle of class. So, she tried to talk to him but to no avail, there was no reply. Sometimes that sword was more of a nuisance than a guide. Usually he would be talking to her nonstop about some show or something but now there was nothing. Just silence. Not that she was complaining or anything, heck she didn't even NEED him to guide her anymore. She had this whole Hero thing down pact.

(- )In fact, it appeared that the being was occupied with something else.

(- )Clarence rolled her eyes and picked up her pencil so that she could resume her explaining what she knew about atoms and Biology and other Sciencey stuff that she had learned from her previous school. As she was continuing on with her work a silent conversation was taking place. A conversation between two young looking men, most likely somewhere in their teens, was starting. It appeared that the two were completely invisible to those around them, save for each other. So there was no one to witness the strange conversation between the two. Speaking of strange, their choice of attire was a bit off too. Certainly nothing you would see in a high school… unless weird cloak and dress things with strange symbols were 'In' right now.

(- )The two regarded each other with hostile stares and the one clad in black and red began to speak.

_(- )Just WHAT do you think you are doing in Norrisville, Drago? _He all but snarled at the white and green cloaked teen as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes dangerously. He seemed to be the strict no nonsense type, while as the other boy appeared to be much more laid-back… at least that was what his current attitude depicted himself to be.

**(- )Oh, nothing much really. Kid's parents had to move, something about the old school. **The so called 'Drago' replied, running a gloved hand through his shaggy brown hair as he shrugged. He bent down and placed his other hand on Clarence's desk, picking up her spare pencil and moving it off to the side so that it would roll down. This forced Clarence to whip her hand forward and grab it before it could fall to the floor. Drago let out a small chuckle before waiting for her to place the writing utensil back on the desk so that he could flick it again. He seemed to be overly amused at this where as both the other boy and Clarence were getting rather annoyed at his antics.

(- )The other sighed and moved a strand of red hair behind his ear. _Still ignorant and childish as always I see. You never were good at paying attention, were you? _A seemingly smug smile reached his face when he saw the pencil drop to the floor as Drago slowly turned his head towards him with a glare. It was clear the he did not like to be insulted and certainly showed when he straightened up and waved a finger at him.

**(- )Well, Nomi, at least****_ I_**** don't pick random freshmen to be the protectors of an entire high school! MY protégés are actually trained, instead of yours who depend entirely on a thin piece of fabric to keep them safe.**

(- )Nomi glared and set a hand on the purple haired boy seated in front of Clarence. _I'll have you know that my apprentice here can kick your sorry excuse of a 'Hero's-_

(- )(GASP)**You take that BACK, Nomi!**

_(- )And just WHAT are you going to do if I don't? Do tell me, Drago._

**(- )Oh, you just WAIT and SEE. You-you spineless paperback!**

(- )Nomi rolled his eyes at the so-called 'insult' and waved a hand dismissively. _Oh, how you wound me._

**(- )HEY! TWO can play at the SARCASM GAME! For instance…. Your… your hair looks just FABULOUS today! Ooo, yeah I went there! What'cha gonna do about it?**

_(- )… Nice try._

(- )Both teens scoffed before returning to their apprentices' sides and disappearing in two clouds of red and green smoke, creating a rather Christmas looking mix of colors.

(- )It was going to be quite impossible for Clarence to finally get her break, wasn't it?


	2. One Too Many Brothers

**(You know what? Let's introduce the brothers. Just because I want to… and I kind of just want their whole introduction done with.) Derek, Mathew, Joe, John and Jake. That's Dj, Mj and the three Jjs… then there's Clarence who would be Cj, and the Dad Logan would be Lj, then momma Sarah well, that's Sj. Guys, I swear when I wrote out all of their names-Jones was just, well, you know Casey Jones… and Davy Jones… it's just a cool generic last name and-and-and now I have all of these babies that sound like they should be rappers or something. And it's just… whatever, let's get on with it. I'm done.**

* * *

Clarence POV

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarence!" a voice shriek/squealed from behind me and I instinctively stepped to the side. A blur of blond and blue crashed to the sidewalk below and I stopped walking so that I could properly give my older brother an annoyed glare as he sat up. "Ah! My face! My beautiful face!" Mathew cried, grabbing at his face and rubbing it ferociously. I scoffed before crossing my arms over my chest, this caused my brother to hiss and point a perfectly manicured finger at me, "You! You did this! Whhhhhhhhhhhhy?!"

(- )"What? And let myself get trampled?" I rolled my eyes before yanking the taller teen up to a stand. From this position I had to crane my neck up slightly in order to meet the drama queen of a brother's blue eyes. He had to be at least six foot or I had to be extremely short or something. Yeah, that was probably the case. Maybe I shrank, that happens to people right? Or I could have horrible posture-pssh, yeah, no. My posture's fine. Perfect, even. Or-wait a second- "Are you wearing heeled boots?" I asked when my gaze settled on the pair of black embroidered footwear. They gave him at least three more inches to his height. Those and the vertical striped black and white pants and white man blouse/vest combined with a black top hat really added on to that. "What… are you wearing?"

(- )"Geez Cj, didn't you know?" he scoffed, draping an arm around my shoulders and leading me down the path towards our new home. "The ladies love them some tall guys." At this he wagged his eyebrows and gave me a small smirk.

(- )"Okay, I'm not sure that by 'tall guys' they meant Slenderman's cousin."

(- )"Pssh! You're just jellin' 'cause you're still a shorty no matter what you do." He cooed, pinching my cheek as he continued to make baby noises, "Who's tha wittle shorty? You are! Yes you are! D'awwwww! So cuuuuuute~"

(- )"For your information I am the PERFECT height for kicking your sorry butt." I swat his hand away from my face and shrugged off his arm in annoyance. "And DON'T DO THAT! Geez, I'm not ten anymore! I'm fifteen!"

(- )"Fine. Fine. Fine." He held up his hands with a small pout. A sound caused him to look over his shoulder and he said casually, "Twins inbound."

(- )"Wonder what they did this time?" I wondered out loud. "What do you think, Mat?"

(- )"Spray painted the principle's car pink, cherry bombed the toilets, released the Science class's pet? Who knows, it's only the first day. What's the worst they could have possibly done on such short notice?" he mused just as the two brown haired blue eyed devils ran in front of us, holding up a camera phone between themselves. They wore identical blue and white jerseys and black gym shorts, white sneakers were on their feet. Jake's jersey was adorned with a number one, whereas John's had a number two. These two… oh THESE two, they just-there was absolutely NO limit to how far they would go for a prank. They once dyed my hair BRIGHT blue, it was nearly fluorescent. And this was right before I had to go to a family reunion where our grandparents had chided me over and over again about the atrocious color. And it was PERMANENT. I had to chop off all of my hair and wear a beanie for the rest of that school year before it could grow back. "What? What are we looking at?" Mat asked them as John waved the phone in our faces

(- )"We," they both began, twin smirks on their faces. "took the liberty of digging up some dirt on Clarence's new friends!"

(- )"What friends?" I narrowed my eyes before looking at the picture. There was both Linzy and Kass walking down the hall, there was another where they were in class doing some sort of assignment, then another of Kass digging through Linzy's bag which was followed by a picture of her finding a cookie… which was then followed by another picture of her getting flicked on the nose by Linzy, then there was a completely random picture of Mrs. Driscol and-I think she actually posed for this-that weird skeleton thing she seems to always carry around with her doing the tango, and then there was another picture of Linzy and Kass-mostly Kass- hugging this random guy with a top hat that seemed to be wearing eyeliner and an overall Victorian looking wardrobe of sorts while Linzy tried to pry her off, and another was of… oh, God. "Were you guys in the girl's bathroom?! Guys! Seriously?!"

(- )"What? We just wanted to make sure that they were good influences!" Jake pouted and John nodded briskly, "Yeah! The Linzy chick checks out. But the Kass person is just plain weird." Good influences? Really? THEY'RE talking about good influences? These are the guys that taught me how to ride a bike… straight off a ramp and into a leech infested lake. They're not exactly the 'responsible' or 'mature' or 'dependent' type. No, they were more of a let's-shoot-arrows-attached-to-firecrackers-off-th e-roof-and-into-oncoming-traffic-and-yell-the-song -'Milkshake'-at-the-top-of-our-lungs-while-the-res t-of-the-family-is-trying-to-sleep type.

(- )"And the two of you sneaking into the girl's bathroom solely to take pictures of two girls isn't?" I raised my eyebrows and frowned. This was when Mat spoke up, "How did you two devils even get in there?"

(- )"Easy! We stole some costumes from Theatre!"

(- )Mat rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Huh… I think I'll try that-"

(- )"NO! No you WON'T!" I hissed, kicking him in the shin causing him to let out a girlish shriek as I simultaneously grabbed onto the twins' ears and began pulling them to the house. Luckily for them it wasn't that far away… which was too bad, honestly. "I can't BELIEVE you guys! Can't we just be a NORMAL family for once? Do you guys honestly HAVE to do background checks on all of my friends and classmates?"

(- )"Hey!-Ouch-Joe's the one doing the-ow-background checks!" John whined as Jake cried, "Yeah! Why isn't he-ouch-getting punished-ow-?" They both simultaneously pointed behind our group of three whining boys and one very annoyed girl.

(- )At this I looked over my shoulder to see the silent brother walking directly behind me. I jumped, gripping the twins' ears tighter-earning two pain filled yelps-as I hissed, "What the heck, Joe?! How long have you BEEN there?!"

(- )"He's been here the whole time. I'm surprised you didn't notice him sooner. Shame on you!" Mat chided and I glared causing him to yelp and duck behind the other teen who quirked a black brow at the older boy's antics before rolling his blue eyes. Joe had long black hair that hung in his eyes and he wore a blue turtle neck and dark jeans with black converse. Joe had to be my favorite brother out of all of them. Mostly because he didn't really talk, which was great, besides Mat could talk for both of them and the entire town once you got him started. He was also a very good listener and had a strange obsession with chocolate. He would dip chocolate into melted chocolate and top it all off with cool whip and chocolate sprinkles and that weird magic chocolate shell stuff that you were supposed to put on ice-cream instead of just putting it in the freezer and waiting a couple minutes to finally pry open the fridge, yank out the treat, and begin taking little, tiny, mouse nibbles from it while he watched the twins play some game or something. I swear if he could he would swim in a pool of chocolate or build an entire mansion made out of the treats.

(- )"Joe, I'm taking away your chocolate." I growled and this caused his eyes to grow wide and for him to shake his head rapidly. "Then stop doing the background checks! I mean GEEZ, come on! And you guys," I released the twins from my grasp just as we reached the front door of the house, they sighed in relief and clutched their now reddened ears. "Stop spying on my friends!"

(- )Mat chuckled, "You guys are never going to learn are you?"

(- )"Mat, I know you're the one that put them up to it too!" I snapped and he paled.

(- )"Ha, yeah! He said that if we did it he'd give us twenty bucks!" they declared to which the top hat wearing boy blanched even further. "Oh, you still owe us, by the way."

(- )"You know what? I-I'm just going to let Derek handle you guys." I sighed, swinging the door open.

(- )"WHAT?! N-no! Clarence, no! Have mercy!" Mat cried, following me into the kitchen where a man sat at the long table reading a newspaper. I watched as a tanned hand reached around the paper to pick up a piece of beef jerky and I knew just who it was-that or Dad quit his vegan lifestyle or Mom finally decided to read something other than romance novels and girly magazines. "You KNOW what Derek would do to me if he found out?! He'd KILL me! I'm too beautiful to die!"

(- )"Define 'beautiful'?" I said dryly. A small smirk danced on my lips when I saw him fall to the floor in near hysterics. If everyone had an On/Off switch for all of those little Freak Out moments, Mat's would be the slightest imperfection on himself or someone not agreeing with his self-proclaimed "attractiveness". And let's just say that I absolutely loved flipping that little switch of his. Hey, he doesn't even take it personally, he knows I'm just joking with him. He just loves to be dramatic-he claims it attracts the ladies.

(- )A cough was heard as the newspaper was lowered to reveal the stone face of the eldest brother. His hair was dark brown and pulled back into a short pony tail, two strands of hair falling off to the side of his face and into his dangerously narrowed brown eyes. Derek stood, dusting off his white shirt and tan cargo pants as he folded the paper neatly into a small square. "Find out about what?" he growled, causing the brothers to freeze in their spots and turn to him slowly.

(- )"Oh nothing~ Just about how they TOTALLY ignored my privacy and followed around some students and did background checks on most if not ALL of my classmates!" I hissed. He looked to me with an eyebrow raised as if to ask me, 'again?' to which I responded with a short, curt nod.

(- )He whipped his head back to face the boys, an annoyed look in his eyes as he pinned down the top hat wearing teen with his gaze.

(- )"Mat, take off those girly boots and do five laps around the house. Full speed, no stopping, if you're not breaking a sweat by the time I get out there I'm doubling it." He growled and said teen saluted and dashed out the door, kicking off his boots as he did so. He pointed a finger at the twins, "You two, twenty somersaults."

(- )"But we don't know how to do somersaults." They trailed off.

(- )"Well, you better learn fast because if not I'm taking away ALL of your comic books and games." At this they both squeaked and ran off outside. He then turned to Joe, "And you, sixty push-ups." Joe sighed and walked off. I sat down at the table and watched Mat out the kitchen window; he didn't make it past the lawn gnome before he fell forward and passed out, his hat tumbling off his head and towards Mom's garden in the process. Geez, it was like at the mention of the word 'physical education' he just froze up. I have no idea how he actually passed Gym class without actually participating in anything. Then again, there had been girls in his class and as long as it had the opposite sex involved he was game for anything…. And I mean EVERYTHING.

(- )I watched as Derek ducked into the fridge and reappeared shortly after with a bottle of water. He closed the fridge door shut and took a seat across from me at the table. Derek was the strictest out of all of the brothers and everything about him practically just screamed 'military', what with his no nonsense attitude and tendency to make his younger siblings call him 'sir' or scrub the kitchen floor with a toothbrush. But in reality he was possibly the biggest softie you would ever meet. At our old house there had been these kittens under his truck and he refused to drive it anywhere until they were big enough to move around on their own, I remember him sneaking out at night to take them food and water. Heck one time he brought a stray dog home in the rain and let it sleep in his room. Sometimes I have to stop him from letting the raccoons from our trash into our house because he claims that 'they're just like cats! Only meaner and more feral, let me let it in! I'll show you!'

(- )"So…" he said slowly, taking a sip from his bottle as he eyed me curiously. "How was school? You make any friends?"

(- )I shrugged, "It was okay, and I did meet these two girls called Linzy and Kass. They're nice, but I don't really know them all that well so I wouldn't exactly call them my friends yet."

(- )He nodded and closed his eyes, as if he was deep in thought or something. "Any guys talk to you?"

(- )I spluttered, "N-no! Of course not! Why would you think that?!" he stared at me and I sighed, "Okay, yeah a lot. But so what? Everyone thinks I'm a dude." He stopped and looked at me, a small smirk on his lips as he tried to hold in his laughter. I glared at him for a while before sighing and walking over to the kitchen. I saw that Mat had begun to crawl the whole five laps and was now well past Mom's rose bush. "Anything ELSE?"

(- )He seemed to compose himself and said, "Did you run into any monsters?"

(- )"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' as I did so. "But, apparently there's this guy called the 'Ninja' who protects Norrisville High. So maybe I'll have a little break after all."

(- )"Or maybe there are no monsters and it was all just a hoax." He suggested and I let out a small laugh before muttering, "That'd be nice." No, that would NOT be nice, what else is a Hero supposed to do besides kicking monster butt? Save kittens from trees or help old ladies across the street?

(- )My mouth sealed shut and my eyes turned into small slits as I stared out the kitchen window at the house a few rows down. It was a nice house; there wasn't anything weird about it. But there were, however, two very familiar girls running around it and screaming at the top of their lungs. Why they were running, I had no clue. Maybe one of them found out how to access the Wi-Fi and they were celebrating or something. I watched Linzy and Kass continue to run about as I slowly considered walking down to their house and greeting them. But that was blown into complete oblivion when I saw just WHAT they were running from.

(- )I threw a simple question over my shoulder as I continued to watch the scene before me, "Uh, Derek? Remember what you said about there being no monsters here?"

(- )"Yeah… why?"

(- )"You were waaaaaaay off."


	3. Loathe At First Sight

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm SORRY! I had WRITER'S BLOCK, okay?! And I am EXTREMELY LAZY!**

**So I'm sorry, but I'm back... from outer space, I just came in to find you here with that sad look upon your face! I should've changed that stupid lock, should've made you leave that key! If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me! Go on now go! Read the story below! It's what you came here foOoR! Annnnnnnnd... seriously just go an read it.**

* * *

**MOMENTS LATER**

* * *

"LINZY!" Kass shouted, rapidly running in place as she waved her hands in the air wildly. "WHAT THE JUICE DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Said girl was panting wildly, holding a stun gun in her shaking hands and looking like she'd just ran a marathon. She whipped her head towards her friend and hissed, "It's not like I meant to shoot him! He got in the way! And besides it's only a STUN GUN! He's not even DEAD-"

(- )"YOU KILLED THE NINJA!" Kass cried, grabbing onto Linzy's shoulders and shaking her rapidly back and forth where she stood. "YOU JUST KILLED THE MOST IMPORTANT CHARACTER ON THIS SHOW! WE CAN NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO MOVE! TO CANADA! CANADA, LINZY! I DON'T EVEN LIKE MAPLE SYRUP! I LOVE MRS. BUTTERSWORTH! MISSUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She began to hyperventilate and released Linzy from her iron death grip so that she could fan her face and try to keep herself calm, all the while she was mumbling, 'We're murderers.' , 'What are our parents going to say?' and 'What about Cj? I wanted them to grow up and have babies. BABIES LINZY!'

(- )While she did that Linzy fixed Kass with an annoyed glare and raised her hand at an angle. "Hey Kass, look up for a moment." The hoodie wearing girl hesitated before slowly raising her face, she was then met with a sharp smack to her left cheek which caused her to whip her head to the side at the force and jerk upwards. She shrieked and held her face, fixing her friend with an accusing glare, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

(- )"I was calming you down, geez!" she responded, shouldering her large backpack as she did so.

(- )"WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN?!"

(- )At this Linzy shrugged which caused the other girl to shout, "WHY DON'T YOU TRY CALMING **_THEM_** DOWN?!" as this was said she pointed behind her just as the two grotesque monsters that they had been running from rounded the corner. The two shared a terrified look before Kass shouted, "Quick! Climb that tree!"

(- )"WHAT TREE? THERE IS NO TREE!" her friend hissed and Kass whipped out an old, shabby black sketchbook and a mechanical pencil. As the book was flipped to a new, clean page she clicked the pencil's top twice and pressed it down onto the paper. "Give me a second! GEEZ!" she shouted, quickly sketching out a particularly tall tree. She looked up and watched as that exact tree popped up in front of her friend, who quickly climbed it. Kass scrambled after her, tucking the book under her arm and holding the pencil in her mouth. Once she reached the branch that her friend perched on she let out a petrified yelp, "OH NO!"

(- )"What?" Linzy whipped her head around, thinking that the stanked Bucky and Flute Girl had begun to chop the tree down.

(- )"It's not SYMMETRICAL!" she wailed.

(- )Linzy's eyes narrowed and she smacked her friend lightly, "This is NOT the time for one of your OCD moments, Kass! We have to figure out how to get those two AWAY from Randy before they totally scronk up the show!"

(- )"Aw, man! I can't help but think that this is somehow all my fault."

(- )"Well, you did kind of diss the school band and made them fall down the stairs-"

(- )"THAT was an accident and you NOSE it! I was just LIEING there on the floor taking a nap-"

(- )"In front of the stairs. Who does that?!" she asked and Kass simply pursed her lips and turned up her nose. "Well, maybe the feeling of being close to falling to my death helps me sleep better, Linzy. Geez, I don't ask you about YOUR sleeping habits."

(- )"We are NOT having this conversation right now. Hey look! It's CJ!" the girl pointed towards the sword wielding teen down below as she rapidly approached the two monsters. The two tree hugging teens both stopped and frowned when they saw her, or rather, what she was wearing. "What is that? Is that just… a domino mask and… green sweat pants? She didn't even change out of her hoodie-Kass, seriously?"

(- )"Hey, I did NOT draw her in that. What I put her in was WAY more Bruce, it had a mask and stuff and cool little gloves. This… this is like, a cheap Halloween costume that she came up with on the spot."

(- )…

(- )"It's horrible." The two agreed, nodding as they watched CJ lift her sword.

* * *

**CJ's POV**

* * *

What kind of monsters WERE these?! Out of all of the creatures I've thought-which weren't very many, actually-I've never seen ANY this… gross? Yeah, gross, let's go with that. It was like… I don't even know. They were just HUGE and well, weird looking. Oh, man. That one's eyes are just everywhere, aw that's gross. Ewwwwwwwwww. Ew. Ew. Ew. I swung my sword up quickly in an arc-motion, getting ready to strike down the purple band uniform wearing creature before me when suddenly-

(- )"CJ-I mean-SWORD GIRL!" a voice shouted and I whipped my head up towards the source to find both Kass and Linzy sitting in a tree, clutching the bark like their lives depended on it. I blinked my eyes at the two as Kass continued to scream at me, "You can't hurt them!"

(- )"Are you kidding me?!" I hissed, dodging the flute toting monster's freakishly long arm with a flip. Monster Two let out a strange mix between a growl and a roar before once again swinging its arm at me while the first slammed its monstrous fists on the ground. I brought my sword up to shield myself from the attack's full effects and quickly sidestepped to the left to get away from the oncoming fists in time. "How ELSE am I going to destroy them?!"

(- )"You can't do that either!" she insisted and I groaned. Really? What kind of monsters WERE these? Every monster has to be defeated SOMEHOW! How do I do that if I can't use my sword?

(- )"Why not, Kass-Kassizzle, Castro, casserole, yes, yes casserole! I said casserole!" I scrambled, trying to cover up my mistake. The distraction allowed one of the monsters to hit me and the impact sent me flying into the base of the tree. I winced and slowly allowed myself to come to a standing position. "That... didn't hurt. At all." I growled, rolling my now sore shoulder before continuing, "That the best you got, Monster?"

(- )"They're not monsters! They're students!"

(- )"Wha-" I stopped and leapt out of the way of the monster's attack. The landing was a bit off, but I still somehow managed to keep myself standing. Speaking of landing… "What the juice am I standing on?"

(- )…

(- )"OH MAN! It's not a WHAT, it's a WHO! Aw man, aw man, aw man, aw man, aw MAN!" I scrambled to remove my foot from the person's stomach and hastily apologized. But in MY defense he really shouldn't be lieing there during a battle. From the tree I could hear the two friends talking, "She just-" "Stepped on the Ninja?" "Yep… at least he's unconscious." "Uh-huh." Ninja? Were they talking about the high school's protector? "YEEEEH!" I shrieked, ducking my head down and diving for the ground. I can worry about that later; right now I need to focus on NOT GETTING KILLED!

(- )"How do I turn them back to normal?!" I shrieked.

(- )"You have to destroy something that means a lot to them!" Linzy yelled to which I replied, "Like WHAT?! I don't know these people!"

(- )"Oh! Oh, their instruments! Try their instruments!" Kass yelled and my gaze landed on the flute in the second monster's hands. I was wondering why something like that would be carrying around a flute, now it all kind of… makes little to no sense at all. But, hey, how hard could it be to destroy a flute? In fact, why don't I try killing two birds with one stone?

(- )I braced my legs and moved them so that they were shoulder width apart, knees bent, left leg slightly in front of the other. My right hand moved to place my sword out of sight and I watched as its blade retracted into the handle, the blade giving off a slight green glow as it did so. I splayed my fingers out and kept my hands palms down, all the while staring at the Flute Monster right in its bulging yellow eyes. Then I waited, and waited, and waited… and waited.

(- )Okay, that's it. I guess I have to make the first move then. Patience never was one of my strong points. "Get ready to get… uh, played? Yeah sure, let's go with that. Get ready to get PLAYED you… weird glasses wearing… what are you, seriously? Never mind! Just-let's do this!" I sprinted forward and before it even knew what was happening I jumped up, snatching the silver flute from its grasp and forcefully throwing it at the other monster's triangle. I heard the snap of metal once my feet were once again on the ground and I watched with a slightly disgusted expression as the two monsters shifted back into their former high school selves.

(- )I watched as the blonde boy looked around before picking up the fragments of his triangle. "Aw man! Not again!"

(- )"I'm sorry, 'again'? What does that mean?"

(- )"Bucky's always getting Stanked, like once a week." The glasses girl told me, only leading me to become even more confused than I was at first. "Anyways, who are you? The Ninja's new sidekick?"

(- )"What? Pfft, him? Yeah no, I work alone. Always have, always will." I stuffed my hands into my pockets, shrugging slightly. "Names' Dragoness. Maybe you've heard of me?"

(- )"Uh, no. And isn't your name a bit too girly?"

(- )… "I'm a GIRL!" Really? I could handle it while I was CJ but as SOON as the mask was on I was The Dragoness, the kick-butt girl with nonstop monster killing skills.

(- )"Pssh, really? You're costume could've fooled me." She said and I resisted the urged to scream as the two began to walk away and down the street.

(- )"I'm a girl." I hissed.

(- )"Of course you are." A chipper voice said from beside me and I turned to see that both Linzy and Kass had climbed down from the tree. Kass was standing beside me where as Linzy was waving something in front of the Ninja's face. "She's trying to wake him up."

(- )"I see that." I said, walking over so that I could lean over the seemingly lifeless body of the Ninja. "Is he dead?"

(- )"Of course not!" Linzy snipped, pulling some smelling salts out of her bag before she began to wave it in his face. "Kass nothing's working."

(- )"Have you tried pouring water on him?" I offered and she nodded, "And still nothing?" another nod.

(- )"Maybe Cla-I mean the DRAGONESS should kiss him to wake him up." Kass suggested and I whipped my head towards her. "What? It works in the fairytales."

(- )"Yeah, and it's a PRINCESS that's asleep, not a PRINCE." I snapped, "Does he look like a princess to you?"

(- )"Not yet…" she whispered dangerously, eyes glinting maliciously as she slowly lifted up a black sketch book. Linzy reached over and placed her hand on the book, lowering it slowly while looking into Kass' eyes as she said, "No Kass." in a serious, no nonsense voice. "Not yet?" she asked hopefully to which the other girl replied, "Not ever."

(- )"Awwwwwwww…" Kass sighed sadly and I just blinked at the strange exchange of words.

(- )…

(- )"Let me try." I said, rolling up my jacket sleeve before whipping my hand forward and connecting it to the boy's masked cheek. He jerked up immediately which caused him to slam his head into mine in the process. I stumbled back and fell to my knees, clutching my forehead and letting out small whimpers as I did so. "Owwwwww, why is your head so hard?"

(- )"What the juice did you slap me for?" he winced, rubbing his head.

(- )"Uh, you were out cold. And you should really be thanking me you know." I nodded to myself, "I did just save your life."

(- )"From what? A life of pain free cheek meat?" I narrowed my eyes dangerously from behind the mask.

(- )"Okay, either I smacked you really hard, or you have NO IDEA about the two monsters that were JUST here but now AREN'T thanks to yours truly." I gestured to myself but frowned when I heard him scoff.

(- )He stood, dusting off his suit as he did so. "Thanks but I didn't NEED your help dude-"

(- )"I'm a GIRL!" I snapped to which he blinked as if to say 'Really?'

(- )"Anyways, I could've handled it myself."

(- )"Oh really?"

(- )"Yes, really."

(- )"Oh. Really now?"

(- )"Yes. Really."

(- )"Are you SURE about that, scarf boy?" I hissed to which he replied with,

(- )"As a matter of fact, I am." he nodded to himself as I stood up slowly and began to prod him in the chest with my pointer finger.

(- )"Okay, so tell me, oh so AMAZING Ninja, just HOW were you going to defeat them? What, were you going to SNORE them to death?"

* * *

**NO POV**

* * *

"Are they still going at it?" Linzy sighed and Kass nodded.

(- )"Yeah, the four of them are REALLY laying it on thick."

(- )"… Four?" The girl blinked, looking over her shoulder to see just who her friend was talking about. Her confusion only increased when she saw the strangely clad figures standing beside the arguing teens. They appeared to be having an argument of their own actually, but the strange thing was that neither Randy nor CJ appeared to be able to see them. The boy that stood by Clarence's side had brown hair and green eyes, he wore a strange white and green suit with a mask that covered the bottom half of his face and was clearly mocking the red haired boy who stood by Randy. This boy wore a black and red suit with a cloak covered in strange red symbols

(- )"Aren't those the same voices we heard in Driscol's class earlier?"

(- )"I think so." Kass nodded.

(- )"Huh."

(- )…

(- )…

(- )"Please tell me you're not shipping it."

(- )"Whatever helps you sleep at night."


	4. Lemme Tell You About the Ninja

**Guest, I love you I really do. Your reviews always make me smile-that goes for the rest of you guys too. But PLEASE, stop dying in the reviews! I can't handle the funeral costs! And YES, I do believe that Nomi would go a bit insane if there were TWO Dragos that he had to deal with. I'm working on a picture of CJ and her family right now, so you guys know what they look like. Also I just edited the current chapters, made them reflect more on CJ's personality. **

**… On an unrelated note (and please respond in the reviews or PM me your thoughts, I cannot be the only one thinking this right now) but I've been scoping out random fanfics of different fandoms-mostly cartoons or anime stuff like Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Ouran High School Host Club-and I realized… only the stories with undeveloped and seemingly perfect characters with no flaws (Mary Sues/Gary Stus) and no conceivable/realistic/original plots are the ones with the highest number of reviews. Meanwhile there are ABSOLUTELY AMAZING authors who are writing stories with awesome well thought out and realistic characters and awesome storylines and they get like… nothing. I mean what the juice? How is that fair?**

** Lemme give ya a RC:9GN example from the top of my head: "Melody Elizabeth Christina Starsong is not your average Norrisville High student. On top of being the perfect straight A student and the school's prized athlete in every sport imaginable and the most beautiful girl on the campus who all of the boys are after she is also the Ninja. But, she ALSO has magical abilities given to her from the Sorcerer who for SOME reason loved her enough to give her the power to DESTROY him if she so desired." You see what I'm getting at? Don't do this. So many people have already and it just gets… tiring and boring. Do you think it's amazing when the character only has to flick her wrist to defeat a mega SUPER MECH BOSS TEN HUNDRED TIMES HER OWN SIZE? No… where's the action? The thrill? The thought of failure?**

**… Anyways! To the story! AND THERE SHALL BE A HONEY-SEMPAI! SOON!**

* * *

CJ's POV

"Drago, would you stop that mumbling?" I hissed quietly, rubbing small circles into my temples with my fingers. Said spectral being huffed and crossed his arms before floating beside me, hovering over one of the seats at the lunch table. This seat however was not empty and was where a yellow hoodie wearing girl was currently seated, said girl was slightly fidgeting and faintly shook every time he phased through her. I've never really seen the effects Drago had on other people so this was something new, and I admit, a bit hilarious. He poofed away suddenly and I blinked, wondering what it was that had made him disappear. Usually it had to do with me snapping at him or a teacher pointing out our conversation. He never just went away like that… unless I hurt his feelings or something, which was never… I think. I mean I hope that wasn't the case.

Maybe he-

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp yelp which was shortly followed by, "Aw man! What the juice?"

"My cake!" a familiar voice gasped.

I heard Kass give a quiet giggle, causing Linzy to scold her-which really didn't have an effect seeing as she too was having trouble containing her laughter. Blinking, I turned around to see just what had caught their attention. And that was when I felt a look of utter and complete confusion spread across my face. Okay, so I knew that Mom had relatives in the area, but she never exactly told me that I'd be running into any of my cousins here. **(Oh, God, another OC. This is what I get for watching OHSHC)** There stood a rather disheveled and tense boy. To others he appeared to be a nine or ten year old, but to our family he was just a… very short, very adorable seventeen year old teen. This boy was none other than Chip Coulson, my Aunt's son. He had soft looking tousled blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen or ever will see. He wore a white T-shirt with yellow sleeves and a picture of a pink bunny on the front, light brown cargo shorts, and tennis shoes. The clothes were a bit big on him but I wouldn't worry, if my Mom's side of the family was famous for anything it would be their surprise growth spurts… which I have yet to experience for my own it seems.

Anyways, Chip was a bit… okay, EXTREMELY adorable… and he loved cake… and cookies… and any kind of sweet really. I guess that's why he and Joe get along so well. But don't let his appearance fool you; he happens to be one of the strongest people I know. Well, besides me of course. And trust me-I knew. I have been on the receiving end on so many of his hugs that I'm pretty sure I still have a bruise somewhere.

I watched as his gaze landed on me and paled visibly when he began to sprint towards me. Arms spread out wide and a smile that was spread even wider as he took a flying leap in my direction. I felt his iron grip on me even before he made contact, arms and legs wrapping around me like a vice. I was still seated at my table so he had managed to latch onto my side, trapping my left arm in the process but leaving my right arm free. I awkwardly returned the hug, patting his back as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

Kass began to wave her hand wildly, trying to gain the attention of the purple and orange haired teens; the same teens whose table had just been caked in well… cake. Chip loosened up on the hug a bit and pulled back so that he could see my face, "Hi Clarence! I baked you a cake… well," he glanced over his shoulder at the green and yellow mess and turned back with a sheepish smile, "it kind of got… a bit messed up." I just nodded-what else was I supposed to do, I mean, LOOK at his face-as he released me just as the two teens walked over, both with confused looks on their faces.

The short one was the first to speak up, "Uh, can we help you?"

Kass leapt out of her seat, immediately grabbing his hand and shaking it firmly. "Hiya Howard! The name's Kass! That's Linzy, the green hoodie person is Clarence, the one latched onto his side is Chip, and the person standing next to you is Randy." The two teens' expressions further deepened into an entirely new level of confusion. "How did you-"

"Introductions!" she said suddenly, slamming her hands on the table with a wicked smile. "Howard this is Linzy, Linzy this is Howard, Randy that's Clarence, Clarence, Randy, Chip, Randy, Howard Chip, Linzy, Clarence, Chip, Linzy, Linzy, Chip, Chip, RandyKassKassLinzyLinzyKassChipBash-" She stopped suddenly and whipped her head around to face the built jock. "For the last-GET OUT OF HERE!" She flailed her arms around wildly and removed herself from the table so that she could escort-if you call pushing and prodding someone away from you escorting-the lug away. All the while the rest of us watched the strange exchange with either puzzled or confused faces. When she came back she had a look of annoyance etched onto her features. She sat back down with a huff and looked at all of us.

"What?"

"Uh, Kass wasn't there something-"

"OH YEAH!" she grinned, whipping her head towards Howard and Randy. "It appears that the two of you no longer have a table at which to sit at, and so we have decided to allow you to sit with us!" she said this like it was some sort of honor or something, which um hey, I kind of understood because I AM sitting here aren't I?

…

"Yeah uh, we're gonna have to go ahead and say 'no' to that." As Howard said this Kass' face fell, literally fell, landing in her opened sketchbook mumbling something along the lines of, "It would be so easy just to erase you." What she meant by that I had no clue, but she began to mumble more incoherent nonsense as the two began to walk away, Linzy patting her back and giving her a you-poor-poor-creature-you look.

I just leaned back and said, "So uh, Kass, do you guys know anything about this 'Ninja' guy I've been hearing about?" Of course this was just meant to get her to stop her strange moping and focus on another topic, but it would be beneficial to know more about my self-proclaimed competition/nemesis.

WHOOSH

"Did I just hear you say that you don't know who the Ninja is?"

I whipped my head to the side to find that Randy had occupied the seat beside me, face full of disbelief as he stared at my face. My eyes went wide and pulled away slowly until my face was a good ten inches away from his, "That was a BIT too close, man. Personal space, give me some of it. Please."

"Do you seriously not know who the Ninja is?" he asked me, completely shocked. I shook my head and turned towards Linzy with a look that read 'what have I gotten myself into?' she simply shrugged and I watched as Howard took the only available seat beside her. At this I saw Kass give her a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, to which she glared and tossed an apple at her friend's face. This caused her to fall back onto the floor. I glanced at her for a second before turning back to Randy, who was now spouting random facts and nonsense about the hero. All the while I just stared at him with a blank expression, nodding every so often while Chip-now seated on my lap-listened with eagerly, completely rapt in the conversation where as I was only taking in the valuable information. So, apparently there was an ancient Sorcerer beneath the school that was turning bummed out students into monsters via this magical… stank. And the only way to turn them back to normal was to destroy something close to their heart. He's been around for centuries, a new Ninja being chosen every four years…. Okay, so maybe the most I heard was, 'Blah bla Ninja blah bla blah Sorcerer blah'…. **(OH GOD I MESSED UP OH GOD I MESSED UP OH GOD I MESSED UP. NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT THIS THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE STANK AND THE SORCERER AND AFSGHJKLLSIDMJKNSEJENFJK I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! IT'S TOO LATE NOW!)**

"Wow!" Chip gasped in awe, "He sounds so cool! Doesn't he Clarence?" he turned to look at me and I just shrugged and let out a simple, "meh." To which Randy replied with, "Meh? What do you mean 'meh'? He's honkin' bruce!"

"The Ninja's name is Bruce? And how do you know so much about all of that anyway?"

"What-no, no. That's not what-how can you NOT like the Ninja?" as he said this he waved his arms around wildly, as if doing this would clarify his point.

"EVERYONE likes the Ninja." Howard provided matter-of-factly.

"Define 'everyone'." I told him and Chip pulled on my hoodie sleeve. "What?"

"Do you think that guy likes the Ninja?" he asked me, pointing towards the entrance to the cafeteria. There stood a HUGE purple monster-scratch that-it was the SAME one that I had fought yesterday, minus its companion. The sword buzzed in my pocket and I reached for it instinctively, holding it in my hand as I watched the creature begin to lift up a table and throw it at a wall. Kass let out a strange mix between a shriek and a groan as she said, "AGAIN? REALLY BUCKY?!"

"What did you do this time?" Linzy hissed to her, jumping out of her seat. "I didn't do ANYTHING! I think it was BASH! Why don't you yell at HIM?!" I felt the weight on my lap lessen and turned to see Joe lifting Chip up, grabbing him under his arms and simply walking away to a safer area. All the while he was giving me a blank look. "Hey, where'd Randy go?" Kass blinked, glancing at the now empty seat. At this Howard replied, "Bathroom."

"When a monster's attacking? Really? He's gonna get himself killed." I stood, "Speaking about going to the bathroom-"

"It's the Ninja!"

Dangit.

"Go Ninja, go!"

"We're saved!"

"CJ, man! Where are you going?"

"Ninja sprint!" **(So much detail. Such action. Wow.)**

"TO the BATHROOM!" I snapped at Howard who was now blocking my way to said room. "Let me GO!"

"Ninja sword throw!"

"And let you miss seeing the Ninja in action? No way man!" he shook his head rapidly from side to side.

"Ninja dodge!"

"You don't understand-I NEED to GO! NOOOOOOOOW!" I hissed, gripping the buzzing sword in my hoodie pocket.

"Ninja flip!"

"CJ! CJ look out!" I heard Kass shout and I whipped my head around just in time to get a face full of foot. The force of the impact caused me to fall backwards, only to stop only two seconds later. "Oh man, I am SOOOOOO SO sorry." I turned my head and glared at the masked teen. "You KICKED me in the FACE." "And I said that I was sorry. It's not like I MEANT to!" "You should REALLY pay attention to your surroundings." "I'm the Ninja, I ALWAYS pay attention." "Like you're paying attention to that monster that's about to kill you right now?" "Exactly-wait-NINJA JUMP!" as he said this he leapt into the air, landing a few feet away where he set me down. "Yeah, you're REALLY observant." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am TRYING!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

"See Linzy? Chemistry." Kass sighed as she gestured towards the two bickering teens, one of which who was working on disabling the monster while still maintaining the banter.

"Yeah well that 'chemistry' is going to get them killed." Linzy stated to which Kass glared. "This is a CARTOON, Linzy. People don't get killed." "Oh, really? I can name a few where someone did." "Go ahead. Amuse me." "Batman, Spider-man, Young Justice, Legion of-" "Okay, OKAY! I get it!"

* * *

A while later, after the monster had finally been defeated, CJ turned to find a rather proud looking Randy. "Did you see the Ninja? Was he AWESOME, or wait, was he Mega SUPER awesome?"

... "He kicked me in the face." Randy's face fell.

"I'm sure it was an accident-"

"And he was annoying, shouting out every move he did. I'm surprised he's lasted THIS long without his opponent defeating him by using that to their advantage."

...

"And I overheard from Kass and Linzy that there was a new hero in town, called the Dragon or something."

"That Dragoness chick?"

She nodded, letting a uh-huh as she did so, causing Randy's eye to twitch in frustration. "Whaddaya think about her? She sounds AWESOME."

"Her? I don't like her. She seems a bit too cocky if you ask me."

"And the Ninja isn't? And I wouldn't call it 'cocky' more like... stating the obvious."

...

...

"SO!" Kass said suddenly, jumping out of nowhere and draping an arm around the two's shoulders. "You two bonding yet? Learning about each other's likes and dislikes and what not?... hmmmmmmmm?" she watched as the two continued to glare at each other before letting out a low whistle. "The tension. It's SO thick right now, that you could like cut into it... like a cake. Oh God, I want some cake right now. Hey Chip! Where are you, you little bugger?"


End file.
